A combined incense vaporizer and cigar lighter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,825 to Williams, et al. The Williams '825 device relates to an incense vaporizer adapted for use as a cigar lighter and has for its object to provide a device embodying means for generating a flame which flame may be used as a cigar lighter, in combination with means for projecting a pan over the flame and causing incense liquid to come onto the pan and be vaporized by the flame.
A combined perfumed dispenser and cigarette lighter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,939 to Brickwedde. The Brickwedde '939 device provides a cigarette lighting mechanism and a perfume dispensing mechanism within an integrated housing.
A combined perfumed dispenser and cigar lighter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,630 to Florman. The Florman '630 device provides a cigarette lighting mechanism and a perfume dispensing mechanism, the latter including a movable nozzle or outlet orifice to discharge perfume either on the cigarette lighting mechanism or on any other points to mask unpleasant odors.
A combined lighter and spray device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,556 to Vanelli. The Vanelli '556 patent discloses an elongated case which defines a pair of side-by-side chambers which extend along substantially the entire length of the case, a lighter disposed in one of the chambers and having an operating mechanism which extends from one end of the case, and a breath spray device disposed in the other chamber and having an operating end which extends from the other end of the case. The operating mechanisms of the lighter and breath spray device are on opposed ends of the integrated housing or case, which necessitates the device's inversion during use. Purportedly, neither operating mechanism is protected by an external cover or cap when not in use. Such cap or cover would limit the potential for unintentional discharge of the associated device.